


Пиши мне

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: История, в которой Лео пытается злиться на Криштиану. Правда пытается. Но он слишком очарован, и у Роналду чертовски притягательные губы.ИЛИ история о том, где Лионель и Криштиану вместе снимаются в рекламе.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	Пиши мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Text Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679490) by [tenshi_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi_who/pseuds/tenshi_who). 



Лео ерзает в неудобном кресле и стирает со лба крошечную каплю пота. Сегодня он снимается в рекламе для Al Jazeera Sports в маленькой мадридской студии ( _то, что его заставили тащиться сюда, он не оценил_ ). Они отставали от графика уже минут на двадцать пять, а его партнер по съемкам из Реала все еще не появился.

С каждой минутой Лео становилось все хуже и хуже. Он слышал о голливудских звездах, которые приезжали на съемки когда хотели, устраивая драму на пустом месте. Его извечный соперник был склонен к подобному поведению больше, чем другие футболисты, но Лео и не думал, что до такой степени. В конце концов, когда-то Пике хвалил своего бывшего одноклубника из Манчестера за пунктуальность.

Все, что ему сказали — прийти в «обычной одежде» и взять мобильный. Когда Лео появился в дверях, упакованный в форму Барселоны и с бутсами в руках, режиссер рассмеялся.

— Ты получил мое сообщение про одежду? — с четким испанским акцентом спросил режиссер по имени Майк.

Лео моргнул.

— Это _обычная_ одежда. Вы имели в виду домашнюю форму?

Майк улыбнулся и встал со стула.

— Нет. Все в порядке.

И теперь Лео сидел в шатком кресле, ворчал про себя и желал застрявшей невесть где звезде Реала всяческих небесных кар. Это аргентинцу пришлось лететь из другого города, и то он опоздал всего на пять минут из-за мадридских пробок. Криштиану жил на другом конце города и опаздывал уже на полчаса.

Телефон режиссера, лежащий на столе, громко загудел. Мужчина посмотрел на дисплей и раздраженно нахмурился.

— Криш! — воскликнул Майк, отвечая на звонок и тут же переходя на быстрый непонятный английский. Лео весь превратился в слух. Тон голоса режиссера изменился на сочувствующий, с примесью голливудской неискренности. Лионель разобрал несколько слов (на самом деле, он намного лучше знал английский, чем все думали): «да», «больной» и еще какое-то, похожее на испанское «fiebre».

Как только режиссер повесил трубку, то сразу начал раздавать приказы на английском, и съемочная группа быстро рассредоточилась по площадке, расставляя свет, растягивая провода и устанавливая два деревянных стула на белом фоне. Лео увели на грим, после чего усадили на стул и сделали несколько пробных снимков.

Смущенный и виноватый Криштиану врывается на площадку через десять минут.

— Я здесь, простите! — восклицает он и сразу же идет к режиссеру, Лео их диалога не слышит, но понимает, что Криштиану извиняется. Затем португалец подходит к съемочной группе и снова извиняется, и вскоре все забывают, что он заставил ждать целых сорок пять минут. Кажется, Роналду успевает очаровать всех.

Он извиняюще улыбается Лео и уходит к гримеру. Он выглядит собранным, а вовсе не помятым. После этого вингер Реала занимает стул напротив Лео и слегка виновато смотрит на него.

— Доброе утро, Лео, — говорит он, протягивая руку. Лионель смутно думает о том, что _уже никакое не утро, мудак_ , но обхватывает чужую ладонь. — Извини, что заставил ждать, — продолжает Криштиану. — Сын заболел, утром поднялась температура. Мама с ним.

Лео сочувствующе улыбается. Вблизи португалец действительно выглядит уставшим. 

Появившееся раздражение невольно ускользает.

Криштиану вдруг запинается и щурится.

— Мне нужно было надеть форму? Я думал, они сказали про «обычную одежду».

Лео глупо улыбается, а режиссер давится смехом.

***

Лионель думал, что когда приедет Криштиану, все пройдет гладко, но он ошибался.

— Снято! Сня-я-ято! Снято! — кричит режиссер. — Лео! У тебя что, запор, ради всего святого? Твой соперник тебя дразнит, нужно ухмыльнуться, покачать головой! Прояви эмоции!

Все именно так. Снимают их все время, чтобы «захватить подлинные эмоции», но сцену они не смогли снять с первого дубля.

Понадобилось _десять_.

Если дело не в эмоциональности Лео, то во всем виноват сценарий и текст, который ему нужно набирать на телефоне. Он вообще забывает, что нужно печатать, съемочной группе приходится сделать ему шпаргалку, которую они держат чуть выше камеры.

Криш тоже жалуется — _«я могу придумать что-то лучше, чем бла-бла-бла!»_. У него звонит второй телефон в середине съемки. Он отказался его выключать, пока у Джуниора не спадет температура, и мама продолжает ему писать. Криш так взволнован, что его напрягает даже количество подмигивающих смайликов, которые он должен отправить Лео.

Режиссер вздыхает.

— Все, перерыв. Лео, поработай над мимикой. Криштиану, ты просто соберись. Продолжим через десять минут.

Они вместе встают со стульев и плюхаются на диван в другом конце помещения. Там никаких удобств, вроде автомата с кофе, нет, потому что никто не думал, что съемка займет столько времени. У Лео урчит в животе от голода, близится время обеда. Криштиану снова смотрит в телефон и хмурится.

— Как твой сын? — спрашивает Лео. Криштиану встревожен, и беспокойство передается и Месси.

— Температура еще поднялась. Мама думает отвезти его в больницу, — тихо отвечает Криштиану.

— Сочувствую.

Роналду беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Он разбудил меня в четыре утра. Я даже не сразу понял, что происходит.

— Мне это знакомо, — улыбается Лео. — Тьяго иногда по четыре раза за ночь вскакивает, и мне все время кажется, что что-то не так. Хотя я знаю, что это нормально, Тьяго редко болеет. — Лео барабанит пальцами по деревянному столу, и эти движения Криштиану гипнотизируют.

— Сегодня утром я собирался уезжать, Криштиану был совсем никакой. Когда я его обнял, его на меня стошнило. — Криш морщит нос, а Лео смеется.

— О-о-о, теперь понятно, почему ты задержался на целых сорок минут, — дразнится аргентинец.

— Да нет, болван! — отмахивается Криш. — _Бла-бла-бла-лол_ , — добавляет он фразу из сценария. Они вместе глупо хихикают, прижавшись друг к другу плечами, а съемочная группа заинтересованно поглядывает на них.

— Знаешь, — говорит Лео, наконец отдышавшись. — Когда Тьяго родился, то первое, что он сделал, это написал на меня.

Криш по совиному моргает, а потом заливается уж слишком заразительным смехом, который он не в силах сдержать.

— Я серьезно! — хохочет Лео. — Я первый раз взял его на руки. — Криш смотрит, как мягкая улыбка появляется на губах Лионеля, когда он вспоминает о рождении сына. — Тьяго перестал плакать и посмотрел на меня. Это было… _прекрасно_. А потом он выдал струю прямо мне в лицо.

Они снова смеются. Криштиану пытается вообразить, как выглядела эта сцена, а Лео это жутко веселит. Если честно, происходящее немного сюрреалистично. Он сидит на диванчике с Криштиану Роналду и делится родительскими историями. Кажется, что он даже очень не против провести здесь, в крошечной студии, чуть больше времени. _Удивительно_. Ему и не хочется ехать куда-то еще.

На лице Криштиану мелькает тень грусти.

— Когда родился _Криштианинью_ , меня не было рядом. Но у меня есть фотография!

— Это было во время Чемпионата Мира, да? Причина веская, — оправдывает его Лео, пытаясь тем самым вернуть на лицо Криша улыбку. Теперь, когда он видел, как Роналду искренне смеется, грусть на его лице кажется преступлением.

— Да, — пожимает плечами Криштиану. — И… мы ждали результата теста на отцовство, чтобы потом приехать.

Лео тихо выдыхает «а-а-а». Они замолкают, и Лионель оглядывается на членов съемочной группы. Криштиану снова проверяет телефон.

— Знаешь, — начинает Лео, а Криш смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. — Ты… сильно отличаешься от того, каким я тебя представлял. — Криштиану иронично улыбается, но он продолжает. — Ты действительно хороший игрок, хороший отец и хороший человек. Не… не позволяй себе думать иначе.

Лео вообще не понимает, почему все это говорит.

Криш крутит в руках мобильный, потупив взгляд, а потом поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на Лео.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, неловко улыбаясь. — Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе. Приятно знать, что ты не непогрешимый, — ухмыляется Криш. Лео бросает ему «не смешно!». — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Лео открывает рот, но его прерывает режиссер, который громко хлопает в ладоши.

— Перерыв окончен! Не десять минут, а целых пятнадцать, не благодарите. Вы двое, прекращайте миловаться, давайте вернемся к работе.

Кришу интересно, что Лео хотел сказать, но выбора нет: он встает и протягивает аргентинцу руку. Лео поднимается на ноги, и Криштиану теперь видно, что Месси покраснел.

***

Второй заход получается немного успешнее.

Сцену снимают за пятнадцать минут. Это заняло бы меньше времени, если бы Криш не решил, что их новообретенная дружба с Лео подразумевает обязанность шептать всякий бред, заставляя пальцы аргентинца промазывать мимо клавиш или вынуждать его смеяться во время крупных планов.

Где-то между дублями мама Криштиану наконец сообщает ему хорошие новости: температура спала, Джуниор поел и чувствует себя лучше. На всякий случай она записала его на прием к врачу. Лео видит, как Криш всем телом расслабляется и перестает выглядеть таким напряженным.

Их разводят по отдельным комнатам для интервью, и после раздачи примерно миллиона автографов для съемочной группы они наконец-то свободны.

Лео задерживается у выхода, не совсем понимая, что делать. Он забронировал номер в отеле рядом с аэропортом, но на нем полный комплект экипировки сине-гранатовых цветов, и ему не хочется попасть под шквал насмешек, пока он будет добираться до гостиницы. Кроме того, на часах два часа пополудни; день только начался, а этот город Лионелю чужд и всегда напоминал враждебную территорию.

Криштиану отходит от членов съемочной группы, которые обзавелись желанными фотографиями, и направляется к Лео. Он надел капюшон, а глаза спрятал за большими очками. Он так похож на хипстера, что Лионель начинает улыбаться еще до того, как Роналду оказывается рядом с ним.

— Какие планы, _Лео_? — спрашивает Криш. Лионелю чертовски нравится, как его имя звучит из уст Роналду, этот португальский акцент, протяжное «Л»… — У тебя вечером рейс?

— Нет, завтра днем. Самолет Барселоны занят… раньше меня забрать не могут. — Лео убирает прядь волос за ухо и замечает, что Криш прослеживает его движение.

— Значит… тебе почти полтора дня нечем заняться? — Лео практически видит вращающиеся шестеренки в голове Криша. — Может, хочешь куда-нибудь съездить? Я отвезу. — Криштиану говорит нерешительно, и это так разительно отличается от напора, свойственного португальцу на поле. Лео на автомате кивает и идет за Кришем к невзрачной черной машине (если Порше вообще можно назвать невзрачным), которую тот использует, чтобы незаметно передвигаться по городу.

***

У Лео явно начала развиваться фиксация на губах Криштиану. И это отвлекает, слишком. Криш просто что-то говорит, разговаривая «руками», и его акцент становится все отчетливее, а потом он просто облизнет губы, прикусит, и все, Лео загипнотизирован — взгляд прикован к этим красивым губам, и не на секунду, гораздо дольше, — а потом с усилием переводит взгляд куда угодно.

Они сидят в крошечной закусочной, в тихом уголке пригорода Мадрида. Криш привез их туда и поклялся, что никто в этом полусонном городишке их не узнает. Лео не думал, что такое возможно, но к ним до сих пор никто не подошел, не разглядывал, как экспонаты на выставке. Конечно, в закусочной кроме них всего три человека, двое выглядят так, будто помнят, как хороша была жизнь до Франко, а другой поглощен страницами El País.

С Криштиану удивительно легко общаться. Наверное, это из-за того, что Криш говорит «я понимаю» и действительно понимает. У Лионеля никогда не было человека, который знает, каково быть лучшим в мире ( _или одним из лучших, из вежливости к человеку напротив_ ) и как трудно соответствовать этому титулу каждый матч. Но дело не только в этом. Криш из тех парней, с которыми можно обсудить машины, часы, всякое ненужное дорогущее дерьмо, о котором Лионель не может говорить со своими друзьями в Аргентине. У них попросту нет таких денег, как у них с Криштиану.

Лео попал на опасную территорию. Все, что делает Криштиану, то, что он говорит, каким-то магическим образом с каждой минутой привлекает его больше и больше. Когда Лео спросил, почему Криш носит так много шмоток от Гуччи, Криш смутился и рассказал о том, как он, будучи молодым и зеленым игроком Юнайтед, приехал в большой торговый центр, потратить свою первую умопомрачительную зарплату. Он тогда наткнулся на бутик Гуччи, красные и зеленые полосы напомнили ему португальский флаг, и тоска по дому поразила его так сильно, что он вышел из бутика с пакетами, набитыми ремнями, обувью, куртками и рубашками. Теперь он лучше разбирается в моде, но Гуччи стал его любимым брендом одежды, и сама Фрида Джанини начала отправлять ему последние модели мужской одежды, а с некоторых пор и детской тоже.

Лео отвечает Кришу своими собственными историями, и Криштиану кивает с таким интересом, будто готов слушать его ежедневно. Испанская речь Лео разительно отличается от привычной, хотя Криш слышал аргентинский акцент Игуаина и Анхеля, но у Лео слова звучат лучше, четче. Паузы, размеренный темп речи, переливчатый акцент, который полон протяжных гласных, странные и иногда неправильные спряжения глаголов; Лео говорит что-то о машине и мечте, Криштиану должен слушать внимательнее, но он может лишь улыбаться и согласно кивать.

Разговор затихает в дружеской тишине, они просто ждут заказы. Криштиану кусает нижнюю губу от скуки и смотрит, как Лео гипнотизирует взглядом его лицо. Медленно, глядя Лео в глаза, он царапает губу зубами, чтобы она припухла. Язык Лео совершенно бесстыдно и несдержанно мелькает по его губам.

— Лео, — хрипло говорит Криш, и это сводит Лионеля с ума. — Это уже не смешно, да?

Лео краснеет.

— Знаю. Мы заказ сделали целых десять минут назад, — бормочет он, глядя куда-то угодно, но не на мужчину напротив. Он знает, что Криштиану говорит совсем _не об этом_ ; он точно уверен, что понял его правильно, но еще не совсем готов. _Еще_.

Криштиану откидывается на стуле и хитро щурится, улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

— Блин. Будто людей не волнует, что тут сидят лучшие в мире. Два чертовых Золотых Мяча.

За фразой следует смешок, но Лео чувствует необъяснимое желание поправить Криша.

— _Четыре_. — Лицо Криша каменеет. — Ну, три и один, — бормочет Лео, и улыбка Роналду вянет.

— Значит, четыре. Скоро будет уже пять лет нашей «диктатуры». — Криш поднимает брови и достает телефон. Лео видит, что Роналду расстроен, судя по тому, что он бездумно листает меню, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза. Нужно что-то сказать, чтобы сгладить возникшую неловкость, но тут приносят еду.

Они добрались до гостиничного номера Лео.

После закусочной они бродили по сонному городу, заглядывали в магазины, раздавали мелочь бедным, сидящим на обочинах, и бесцельно шатались по главной улице. Их руки постоянно касались друг друга, и Лео жалел, что у него не хватает смелости просто взять Криша за руку.

Один раз их почти узнали. Пожилой мужчина лет шестидесяти, в магазине кожаных изделий, куда они зашли посмотреть на кошельки и ремни. Он услышал, как «эти двое говорят со странным акцентом» и завел с ними разговор. Лео был одет в толстовку Криша, скрывающую его форму, а на Крише была куртка Гуччи.

Мужчина расспрашивал, откуда они и пытался понять, где их видел. Криштиану и Лео сочинили ему сложную историю: Криш был Рудольфо, рыбаком из Менорки, второй раз приехавшим на материк, а Лео был Луисом, уругвайским танцором, который собирался подписать свой первый контракт с ансамблем. Познакомились они в метро.

Хоть мужчина и поверил в их легенду, Криш и Лео поспешили убраться из магазина. Они прошли несколько метров, а потом повисли друг на друге, заливаясь смехом. 

Задыхаясь, Криш выпалил прямо Лео на ухо:

— Луис, Луис, нужно выбираться отсюда, Луис!

— Беги, Рудольфо! Вперед!

Поэтому они быстро добежали до Порше Криштиану, по дороге ухватив немного пива, и Криш последовал расплывчатым инструкциями Лео, который никак не мог вспомнить название своего отеля (г _де-то возле аэропорта, нет, не помню, там логотип зеленый. Просто поехали к Барахасу, будем крутиться там, пока не увидим_ ). Они два раза заехали в тупик, прежде чем нашли черный выход отеля и оставили машину швейцару. Криш снова назвал себя Рудольфо, и Лео спрятался под капюшоном, чтобы не расхохотаться. 

Какая же глупость это все.

И теперь они лежали на кровати в номере 1812 и играли в видеоигры. Они оба категорически отказались играть в ФИФА и PES и выбрали Modern Warfare online. Криштиану в такие игры играть особо не умел, поэтому Лео надел гарнитуру ( _боже, он реально ее притащил в Мадрид!_ ) и взял на себя бо́льшую часть работы, а Криш играл как мог. Они лениво потягивали пиво, расслаблялись, и Криш все больше и больше прижимался к Лео — больше, чем необходимо для двоих, сидящих на кровати такого размера.

Их команда проигрывает пять раз подряд, Криш раздраженно швыряет джойстик через комнату и в отчаянии зарывается лицом в матрас. Лео это кажется восхитительным. Он снимает гарнитуру, одной рукой касается плеча Криша, а другой треплет его уложенные волосы.

— Ну, ну, — успокаивает Лео, вжимаясь носом Кришу в шею, Роналду под ним задушено буркает «мудак». — Можем поиграть в режиме истории новичком, если хочешь.

Криштиану дергает рукой, но не пытается выбраться из объятий Лионеля.

— Заткнись, — ворчит он, еще больше выгибая спину и вжимаясь Лео в грудь. — Извини за джойстик. Я подниму.

Но он даже не шевелится.

— Пускай валяется, потом, — говорит Лео, все еще дыша Роналду в шею. Португалец ерзает, и до Лионеля доходит, что ему стоит отпустить его. Он отползает в сторону и садится в позу лотоса. Криштиану переворачивается на спину и смотрит на него в упор. Они изучали друг друга целый день, а теперь, когда рядом не было посторонних, могли наконец двинуться дальше. И разглядывать друг друга вблизи. Веснушки на переносице Криштиану. Ямочка на подбородке Лео; они не торопятся.

Лео нерешительно протягивает руку и гладит Криша по щеке, видя, как дрогнули длинные ресницы. Он большим пальцем проводит по острой скуле, вниз к четкой линии подбородка, к этим отвлекающим губам. Криш приоткрывает рот и закрывает глаза. В животе Лео все горит, словно пламя.

Он хочет...

— Криш, — шепчет он, проводя по нижней губе Роналду, чувствуя местечко, где крошечная трещинка превращается в гладкую нежную кожу. Криштиану вздрагивает, и Лео умудряется почувствовать, что португалец стиснул его колено. Он наклоняется вперед, пока их лбы не соприкасаются.

— _Криштиану_ , — повторяет он, снова чувствуя, как Роналду вздрагивает, и его теплое дыхание греет ему щеку. Криш наконец открывает глаза, и Лео слегка отстраняется, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его, но руки не убирает.

— _Лео_ , — отвечает Криш.

Лионель смотрит в его темные глаза и улыбается. Он видит в этом внимательном взгляде ответ на свой незаданный вопрос. Он медленно опускает руку Кришу на затылок и тянет его на себя, пока их губы не встречаются. Один короткий взгляд, и Криш делает то же самое.

Они не торопятся. Пальцы Лео запутываются в прядях густых волос, а руки Криштиану гладят его колени, бедра, спину. В конце концов, ему приходится отпустить такие притягательные волосы Криштиану, чтобы снять с него рубашку, на что Роналду разочарованно всхлипывает. Во время поцелуя Лео улыбается. Такая _королева драмы_ , а любит, когда его тянут за волосы.

Они наконец укладываются на постель. Лео все еще не отпускает Криша, не прерывает долгожданный поцелуй, время от времени позволяя ему отстраниться и проследить губами влажную ключицу, крепкое плечо, розовые соски. Но как только Лео понимает, что скучает по этим потрясающим губам, то тут же тянет Криштиану назад.

Лионель никогда не занимался сексом на первом свидании ( _если честно, весь этот день похож на одно большое свидание_ ), и все еще слишком смущается, чтобы позволить Кришу так быстро увидеть себя без одежды. Для Криша все эти чувства новы и незнакомы, он не привык себя сдерживать. Он хочет, чтобы Лео было хорошо, хочет изучить все его реакции на прикосновения и понять, можно ли заставить этого вечно спокойного мужчину кричать и стонать. Он хочет так много, но терпеливо берет все то, что Лео может ему дать.

 _Они оставят все это на потом._ Криштиану чувствует, что ради Лео стоит быть терпеливым.

Однако отсутствие проникновения он компенсирует _минетом_. Лучшим, мать его, минетом. Криш старается развалить Лео на части медленно, так медленно, что вскоре Лионель может лишь слабо трепыхаться и постанывать. Волосы Криша в жутком беспорядке, Лео не может перестать их дергать и тянуть. Конечно, Криш тоже не остается без оргазма — Лео обхватывает его член ладонью, глаза Криша закатываются от удовольствия, он прикусывает губы и почти умирает — весь мокрый, обессиленный и счастливый.

***

Звонит телефон.

Это первая осознанная мысль проснувшегося Криштиану. Простыни теплые, рядом спит Лео — _боже, он никогда не вылезет из постели_. _Лео_ , — это вторая осознанная мысль. Он кладет голову на голое плечо Месси и обхватывает рукой его сильное тело.

Видимо, он снова уснул, потому что резко подпрыгнул, услышав резкий и гадкий рингтон своего айфона. Криш вслепую нашаривает телефон, проводит по экрану и отвечает на звонок. Радостный аргентинский голос врезается в ухо, но Криш слишком дезориентирован, чтобы начать переводить на испанский. Кроме того, разве аргентинец не с ним в одной кровати?

— А-а-а-а-а-а?

Голос запинается, но потом продолжает трещать.

— М-м-м-м, _que_? — снова тянет Роналду. Его сонный португальский акцент превращает его испанскую речь непонятно во что. Голос пораженно замолкает. Криш успевает почти заснуть, как слышит:

— Лео? Где Лео?

Криш распахивает глаза и смотрит на имя звонящего.

 _Маске_.

О, черт.

Хавьер Маскерано начинает кричать не своим голосом, и Криштиану отчаянно тычет в экран, чтобы сбросить вызов. Безучастно посмотрев какое-то время на заставку Sol de Mayo, он просто выключает аппарат, кладет айфон Лео обратно к своему точно такому же телефону и смотрит на спящего рядом мужчину. Парадокс, такой шум, а Лео даже не шелохнулся. А теперь Криш полностью проснулся, а Лионель открывать глаза явно не планирует. В любом случае уже десять утра, пора вставать.

— Ле-е-е-е-е-о. Ле-е-е-е-е-о! — Криш шепчет ему в ухо. Лео отмахивается и зарывается в одеяло. Роналду хмурится и нервно трясет его за плечо.

— Лионель Месси! — строгим голосом говорит он. — Это твоя мать. Просыпайтесь, молодой человек!

Толку никакого. Он что, реально не слышал орущего телефона?

— Лео! — он почти кричит. У Месси дергается одна бровь. Ну, ладно. Хоть так.

Роналду оставляет Лео в покое, если уж так крепко спит, чего его мучить. Он распутывает простыни и сползает к краю постели. Но тут теплая рука обхватывает его талию и не дает встать. За его спиной Лионель сонно пыхтит и ворчит:

— Куда ты? Останься.

Роналду оглядывается на зевающего Лионеля, который не может открыть глаза.

— Погоди, серьезно? Ты только что проснулся? — Лео зевает так, что похож на льва с огромной пастью, что вполне тянет на утвердительный ответ. — Я пять минут тебя тряс, а мне нужно было всего лишь попытаться встать? — в тоне Криша нескрываемое раздражение, но от мысли, что Лео разбудила такая приятная мелочь, голова у него идет кругом.

— Не думай много, Криш. Давай, — бормочет Лео. — Ты слишком напряжен. Расла-а-а-абься.

Криш покорно позволяет Лео затащить себя обратно в постель. Они не спят, просто валяются в постели, и где-то в промежутке между зевками Криш снова целует Лео. Каким бы удивительным ни были вчерашние неспешные ласки, Криштиану наслаждается этим новоприобретенным чувством близости. Будто бы в Лионеле есть какие-то крошечные частички, теплые и родные. Как дома.

***

Утро пролетает чертовски быстро.

Они провели его в постели, заказали еду в номер и позволили себе еще немного поизучать тела друг друга. В аэропорту, как сказал Лео, они должны быть в час сорок пять.

Часы на тумбочке неумолимо быстро отсчитывали время.

Криш решил сам отвезти Лео в аэропорт — эгоистичный и бескорыстный поступок одновременно. Он не хочет, чтобы фанаты Реала вообще трогали Лео, хотя это всего лишь десять минут езды. Но это же _Лео_.

Они останавливаются прямо рядом с вип-входом, который зарезервирован для знаменитостей, спортсменов и дипломатов. Машина глохнет. Криш смотрит на Лео, запоминает каждую его черту снова и снова, пытаясь сохранить в памяти, как солнце освещает его лицо. Это непохоже на огни Камп Ноу, Бернабеу или расставленных софитов в студии. Лео ловит его взгляд и улыбается.

Криш вдруг понимает, что отвечает тем же.

Часы показывают час тридцать пять.

Это не прощание, а намек на грядущую встречу. Лео быстро целует Криша, несмотря на то, что вход скрыт от посторонних глаз, они все еще на людях, и Лео не настолько осмелел и потерял голову. Криш открывает ему багажник (спереди машины, а не сзади).

Лео мнется и оглядывается по сторонам.

— Когда я увижу тебя снова? — спрашивает он, склонив голову к плечу и внутренне содрогаясь от смущения.

— У нас, э-э-э, скоро церемония вручения Золотого Мяча, да? — Криш вслух задается вопросом, ухмыляясь залившемуся краской Лионелю. Он протягивает руку и гладит алую щеку, будто стирает цвет.

— Значит… ты будешь в Цюрихе? — он читал статьи и думал, что Криш не планирует приезжать.

— Ага. Отмазаться никак не получится, — кисло вздыхает Криштиану, но тут же снова приободряется. — Но у тебя есть мой номер. Если захочешь увидеться раньше, мы что-нибудь придумаем. — От дьявольской улыбки португальца у Лео слабеют колени, ему стоит вылезти из машины до того, как он решит, что уходить не стоит ( _отделаться от этой соблазнительной мысли не получается_ ).

Он целует Криша еще раз и вылезает из машины, берет рюкзак и сумку. Роналду в шутку заводит двигатель, рев которого заставляет Лео вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Лионель последний раз бросает взгляд на Криша, прежде чем скрывается за раздвижными дверями. Роналду тоже смотрит ему вслед.

Глупая улыбка до конца дня не исчезает с его лица. Лео пишет ему сразу же после приземления ( _Я дома. Ты не в курсе, почему Маске обрывает мне телефон и звонил шесть раз?_ ) и каждый раз, когда на экране появляется сообщение от «Месси», у Криштиану все переворачивается внутри.

Дурацкая реклама, в которой они снимались, изменила его жизнь. И Лионель заполнил пустоту в сердце Криша, о которой он даже не подозревал.


End file.
